The present invention relates to tire or wheel testing machines. More particularly the present invention relates to a spindle assembly for a tire or wheel testing machine.
In the prior art various tire and wheel testing machines have been advanced. One type of machine includes rolling a tire on a revolving surface such as a drum. Another form of testing machine utilizes a flat belt that is mounted on drums or pulleys. In either form, the revolving surface is typically power driven. The tire and wheel assembly can be raised and lowered with respect to the revolving surface, and thus loaded, while the tire and wheel assembly is adjusted for camber and moved to simulate steering action.
In many machines, a separate driving device is provided for the revolving surface and for the tire and wheel assembly in order to conduct different types of tests. For instance, both of the driving devices can be operated in order to conduct a slippage test with a known amount of slip between the tire and the revolving surface. In yet another test, the revolving surface is driven so as to drive the tire and wheel assembly. During this test, the driving device for the tire and wheel assembly is not operated, and in many instances, is removed in order to reduce rolling resistance and reduce mass in order to allow rapid changes in steer position. The drive device for the tire and wheel assembly is commonly supported by the same spindle used for the tire and wheel assembly. Thus, by removing the drive device, the inertia of the spindle assembly about a steer axis is reduced. Removal of the drive device for the tire and wheel assembly, however, is time consuming.
There thus is a continuing need for an improved spindle assembly that does not require removal of the tire and wheel drive device in order to perform required tests.
A tire and/or wheel testing machine and method for operating the same allows testing without removal of a drive motor that is only used during some of the tests. One aspect is a testing machine wherein the drive motor is supported by a support member so that the motor axis intersects with a spindle plane having the spindle axis.
Another aspect includes a coupling assembly allowing selective decoupling of the motor shaft with the spindle hub. In particular, a fastener selectively decouples the motor shaft from the spindle hub to allow free rotation of the spindle hub while the drive motor is mounted to the support member.